<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Pause for Paws (or, the Daily Lives of a Mostly Human Couple) by slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410983">Always Pause for Paws (or, the Daily Lives of a Mostly Human Couple)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Traits, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Furry, Hybrids, Slice of Life, and claude goes insane over it, lysithea is a furry catgirl, thats it thats this whole fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was...a cat. </p><p>A bipedal cat with a humanoid (if rather stumpy) body, opposable thumbs, and a head of long hair that had a texture different from the rest of white fur covering her body. </p><p>"C...c..."</p><p>"Yes? Please get to the point, I don't have time to waste."</p><p>An extremely, unbelievably cute cat.</p><p>"Come here, kitty kitty~"</p><p>And she scratched him in the face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Pause for Paws (or, the Daily Lives of a Mostly Human Couple)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, the idea of Lysithea being a furry catgirl and Claude going insane over her paw pads has been living rent-free in my brain so I had to write this.<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw">Join the Lysiclaude Discord!</a> (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.<br/><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09">My twitter</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. First Impressions</p><p>Claude wasn't really sure what to make of her when he first saw her. </p><p>"Do you need something?"</p><p>It was...a cat. </p><p>A bipedal cat with a humanoid (if rather stumpy) body, opposable thumbs, and a head of long hair that had a texture different from the rest of white fur covering her body. </p><p>"C...c..."</p><p>"Yes? Please get to the point, I don't have time to waste."</p><p>An extremely, unbelievably cute cat.</p><p>"Come here, kitty kitty~"</p><p>And she scratched him in the face.</p><p>---</p><p>2. Paw Pad Fetishist</p><p>The explanation was, as usual, that it was a Fódlan thing. </p><p>Claude had half Fódlan blood himself, of course, so he knew about the animal features some Fódlanese were born with— including his own, which came in the form of several scent glands around his body. </p><p>Others often came with more visually distinct traits, like animal ears or tails or horns, but someone who outright looked like an anthropomorphic animal instead of a human with animal features was— he supposed it wasn't impossible, but it nonetheless came as a surprise. </p><p>But he was nothing if not adaptable, and after years of seeing Lysithea and going from strangers to friends to lovers, he...</p><p>"Kitty kitty kitty~ show me your paw, kitty~"</p><p>"Claude! I'm in a conference call right now!!"</p><p>...still went insane over her perfect pink jelly bean paw pads. </p><p>As any proper human being should. </p><p>---</p><p>3. A Question of Intelligence</p><p>A particular question regarding their relationship came up more often than either of them liked.</p><p>"...You're into bestiality?"</p><p>It was very much offensive to both of them, because first of all, it implied that Lysithea lacked the intelligence to consent to a relationship with him just because she had more animal-like physical features than the average Fódlanese. </p><p>This assumption couldn't be further from the truth— Lysithea was one of the most intelligent people Claude had ever met, and that was one thing everyone who had ever spoken to her agreed on. </p><p>It also assumed that between the two of them, he was the one with human intelligence,</p><p>"Who's a good girl? Who's a good kitty? You are! Yes, you are! Look at you! Making us spaghetti by yourself!"</p><p>"Just eat the damn food, Claude."</p><p>which was demonstratively untrue. </p><p>So long story short, no, Claude was not into bestiality, and he was not dating Lysithea because of any such bestiality-related reasons.</p><p>But if someone asked him if he was a furry...</p><p>...he'd probably hesitate before answering "no."</p><p>---</p><p>4. Nightly Routines</p><p>"Tough day?" Lysithea asked, as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. </p><p>Or more specifically, as Claude walked, since he was carrying her on his shoulders to save her from straining to keep up with her short legs. It was an arrangement she protested at first, but about a week after beginning their new jobs, she stopped, gladly letting him act as her low-effort transportation method for the distance. </p><p>"Yeah," he answered, feeling her soft fur against his cheek. "Let's order something nice to eat and take a bubble bath."</p><p>Lysithea winced and shivered. "Bath..."</p><p>"C'mon, it'll be fun. I'll wash you, so it won't be that bad," he winked, punching in the passcode to the door lock. </p><p>After a bleep, it unlocked, and Lysithea jumped off his shoulders onto the welcome mat.</p><p>"Fine, but only if we also drink hot cocoa afterwards," she said, sticking her tiny pink tongue out, then swiftly ran off. </p><p>Claude smiled, already looking forward to rest of the evening that would more than make up for the long day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>